


Falling for You

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carrying, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Injury, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Seungchuchu Week, Seungchuchu Week 2017, track team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit is a freshman in high school, best friend of Yuuri Katsuki, and solo survivor of the lust-filled spring fever that has taken over their high school. Or so he thought. When another student shares his hiding place from the lovesick student body, Phichit finds himself deep into a crush at first sight. Will trying out for the track team impress the beautiful Seung-gil Lee or will Phichit end up dying of his own embarrassment?Another collaboration entry from me andMagical-Mistalfor Day 1 Prompt: High School forSeungchuchu Week on TumblrYou can find our first entry for this wonderful weekhereThis work was inspired by Mistral's adorable "accidental" Seungchuchu art, which can be foundhere





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> If you like this story, please check out all of our other collabs including two Seungchuchu focused story lines!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [When Parrot Met Hamster (a Seungchuchu series)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/821052)  
> [When Sarcasm and Optimism Collide a Seungchuchu Law AU with illustrations by Magical-Mistral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844675/chapters/26739171)  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)  
> [Crusaders of Fluff! series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804513)  
> 

Spring was in the air. Mornings were still cool with a soft dew covering the ground for the first few hours of the day. The air smelled of opening flowers and spring rain, a combination perfect for breaking the winter blues and building the spring allergies in a tandem duo of relief and sneezing. Colors were bursting through the bleakness of winter, and the buzz of new love clung to the wings of the emerging bumble bees.

The fever of spring had struck their high school with a surprising force. New couples were popping up with the ringing of every bell, and all around Phichit it seemed that people were falling in love faster than the pollen could gather on the cars parked outside. Walking through the hallways had become a minefield of couples adhered by the lips and potential clothes-lining occurring when couples refused to relinquish their clutched hands. It was as if the whole school had become twitter-pated and Phichit felt lost in the sea of overwhelming teenage lust.

His best friend, Yuuri, had even succumbed to the symptoms of spring fever. Despite Yuuri and his boyfriend, Victor, being together since the second they laid eyes on each other, it was as if their love had gained a renewed force. They were always the school’s cutest couple, emphasized by the silver-haired senior’s romantic fawning over his dark-haired sophomore boyfriend and the continuous reactive blush which covered Yuuri’s cheeks. Now though, Victor and Yuuri were never seen without each other and were practically connected by the lips at all times. While Yuuri was still his best friend, Phichit was finding it harder to have time together when Yuuri was so hell-bent on being constantly attached to Victor’s face.

Eventually Phichit found himself avoiding the crowds of his lovesick peers, choosing to spend free periods and lunch outside of the school in the small reading garden maintained by the garden club. It was on one of these afternoons that he first spotted Seung-gil Lee.

The garden was an Eden of quiet. Benches were tucked in four locations with overgrown plants providing foliage walls between each one. A tree, estimated according to the plaque at the front of the garden, stood forty-three years proud in the center of the flowery space. The plants and flowers were seemingly random, the colors scattered and without a pattern to their placement, which Phichit found endearing and frustrating. If he had been a part of the garden club he would suggest rearranging the plants, but as it was the one club he wasn’t interested in, Phichit decided to enjoy the disorganized beauty instead of plotting for its rearrangement.

It was a space devoid of chaos, especially during free period, since it was directly outside of the principal’s window and not an ideal place for any sort of explicit activity. Phichit took advantage of this, returning every day to the same bench where he could study, read or listen to music without having his eyes assaulted by the tongue tangos of his fellow classmates. He spent his free periods alone, lost in his own world and preparing himself for the second half of his school day.

Movement caught Phichit’s attention as he was leaning over his history text book. Peering over the top of a red rose bush, he spotted a student he had never seen before. Dark hair flopped in random directions, and the boy’s mouth was set to a straight line, giving off the natural air of annoyance. He shouldn’t have been intriguing, but Phichit found himself unable to pull his gaze away. Even as the bell rang and Phichit was forced to leave the sanctuary of the garden, his mind continued to return to the slate gray eyes and calm demeanor of his mystery boy.

In what Yuuri referred to as “true Phichit fashion,” Phichit began to search social media for the identity of the other student. He started with the school Facebook page, clicking on every student that had commented or shared each post and then exploring their friend lists. The first night he had clicked links until his eyes felt dry and sore from the hours spent staring at his phone screen, little frustrated noises being made into his pillow as his searches failed in maddeningly repetitive dead ends.

He attempted to search Instagram and Twitter as well, but the number of accounts hidden behind URLs and only containing pictures of food or animals had Phichit ready to throw his phone against a wall. Victor teased Phichit about the possibility that his mind had invented the beautiful stranger, while Phichit pouted at Yuuri, encouraging his best friend to dump his humorless boyfriend. Phichit left the conversation with a huff, when Yuuri began to reassure Victor that they would be together forever with a series of kisses that took a turn toward the intimate.

Making his way back to the garden, Phichit threw himself onto his favorite bench, sighing as he noted the empty bench barely visible over the height of the closest rose bush. Maybe he had imagined the serious gray eyes and the rambunctious black hair, and Phichit cursed his own imagination as he grumpily yanked his math book from his back pack. Glaring down at the numbers on the page, Phichit almost missed the sound of footsteps moving across the flat stones of the garden path.

Glancing up, Phichit nearly fell from his place on the bench when he spotted the head of flyaway black hair. Shoving his math book on the ground, Phichit slowly pulled his cell phone from the front pocket of his backpack. Carefully, he aimed the camera lens toward the other bench, capturing a picture as the other boy sat back with his eyes closed. Hunching back down, Phichit curled himself toward his knees, immediately sending the picture to Yuuri.

It was Victor who responded, making Phichit roll his eyes. Clicking open the separate text stream, Phichit immediately forgave his best friend’s boyfriend for the earlier teasing. “That guy? That’s Seung-gil Lee. He is a sophomore like my Yuuri and is rumored to be a fantastic runner. I bet he will be at track tryouts this afternoon. “

Phichit opted not to be angry at Victor for letting him suffer through an entire week of not knowing the identity of this beautiful stranger. Normally he would be mildly irritated that Victor had intervened in their conversation, but this time it had worked to Phichit’s benefit. He finally knew the name of the gorgeous boy currently biting into a pita bread sandwich. Even better, he knew exactly what he needed to do to meet him.

Smiling with the creation of his plan, Phichit clicked to the school’s calendar to find out exactly where he needed to be for track tryouts.

* * *

 

The grass tickled Phichit’s ankles as he began to stretch, following the instructions being provided by Victor at the front of the group of students. Apparently, seniors didn’t need to try out for a spot on the track team, and were instead running the afternoon of torture for the rest of team. Victor was happily calling out stretching positions, ignorant to the group of swooning teenagers while Yuuri stretched next to Phichit, smug over the fact that Victor kept losing his concentration every time Yuuri bent over.

Even when they were annoying, Phichit couldn’t help loving how much Victor and Yuuri complimented each other. It was cute how Victor would wink at Yuuri every time their eyes met (despite Victor looking as if he was developing an eye twitch) and Yuuri’s constant state of flushed confirmed for Phichit how much Yuuri loved the attention. When he wasn’t feeling snarky, Phichit could easily admit that he wanted a love like theirs.

A nudge to his side had Phichit raising an eyebrow at Yuuri. When Yuuri nodded backwards over his shoulder, Phichit twisted to look at the place Yuuri was signaling toward. Joining the back of the group was none other than Seung-gil Lee.

Seung-gil was dressed in a black Under Armor polo shirt and a pair of blue baggy joggers with a black stripe running down each leg. He looked entirely too put together to be a part of the next two hours of physical activity and Phichit couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. He was distracted and missed the next stretching instruction, only cluing in when Yuuri hissed his name. Attempting to shift quickly into the calf stretch, Phichit tangled his own limbs and fell with a thud onto the grass.

“Okay over there, freshman?” Victor teasingly called from his place at the front. Phichit didn’t miss the quick flick of the blue eyes to the place where Seung-gil was standing. Picking himself up, Phichit mumbled his displeasure, unable to stop himself from glancing back over his shoulder to check if Seung-gil had noticed his embarrassing lack of coordination.

There was a small smile pulling at one side of Seung-gil’s mouth as Phichit made eye contact with the stormy gray eyes. He had been wrong about the flatness of the color, Seung-gil’s eyes were a quiet storm of intensity and Phichit felt his cheeks flush as he hurriedly turned his attention back toward Victor. Beside him, Yuuri was giggling and Phichit silently vowed to post the picture of his best friend’s bedhead from their last sleepover on his Instagram as soon as tryouts were over.

“Alright,” Victor clapped his hands, an unneeded gesture to bring the already focused attention to himself, “if you are going to try out on distance running, follow Georgi. If you are trying out for field skills, follow Chris. Short distance, you are stuck with Mila,” laughing, Victor rubbed his arm where Mila had punched him, “and hurdles you are with me!” Moving from his place at the front, Victor swooped toward Yuuri, spinning his boyfriend into a ridiculous dip. “You are always with me!” he declared, kissing Yuuri while Coach Yakov screamed at Victor to cut the lovey dovey crap. Laughing again, Victor guided Yuuri to stand on his feet. Turning his attention to Phichit, Victor raised an eyebrow. “So what you are going to try out for?”

Phichit barely registered the question as Seung-gil moved passed them, heading for the starting line of the hurdles. He had heard the whispers of the other runners, learning through their gossip that Seung-gil could try out for any of the options and be successful. Phichit had wondered how someone already so known had been so impossible to find, and furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to watch Seung-gil practice his approach to the hurdles.

“Earth to Phichit,” Yuuri said, waving a hand in front of Phichit’s face. “What are you trying out for?” Yuuri smirked when Phichit blinked at him.

“Hurdles,” Phichit responded, started to move toward the place where Seung-gil was currently jumping up and down. Seung-gil’s heels were slapping against the taut muscles of his butt, and Phichit found himself mesmerized by the flexing muscles under the cover of Seung-gil’s track pants.

“Hold on,” Yuuri warned, grabbing Phichit’s elbow, “hurdles aren’t something you just throw yourself over. They take practice to run them without getting injured. Remember me, all last season?” Next to Yuuri, Victor chuckled as Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

Phichit remembered the disaster that Yuuri had been on crutches, both times that Yuuri had landed himself on the wooden poles of false support. Victor had been an even bigger disaster, falling all over Yuuri in a constant state of worry. Contemplating the height of the hurdle fences, Phichit began to falter in his confidence. Letting his gaze return to Seung-gil, Phichit admired the concentration on Seung-gil’s beautiful face and decided that risking injury to meet him was more than worth it. Steeling himself against Yuuri’s disapproval, Phichit took a confident step toward the starting line. Victor and Yuuri exchanged amused looks as they followed Phichit, both of them hoping that Phichit’s attempts at hurdles would bring about a new relationship for him instead of a trip to the emergency room.

Victor took his place at the front of the group again, another winked tossed in Yuuri’s direction as he started outlining how the tryouts would proceed. Every runner would have a chance to complete the hurdles three times. If they weren’t accept as part of the hurdle team, they could move on to try out for any of the team sections. Clapping his hands together again, Victor waved for them to get into pairs as he nodded at Seung-gil standing at the front of the line. To Phichit’s horror, Victor took a place next to Seung-gil, leaning in briefly to speak with the boy Phichit was trying to impress. When they both glanced back, Phichit felt the heat rise on his cheeks as Yuuri giggled next to him.

Coach Celestino stood with his hands on his hips at the end of the hurdle line, whistle clutched between his teeth. At the shrill sound vibrating through the tiny black plastic, Victor and Seung-gil took off at a matching pace toward the hurdles.

It shouldn’t have been beautiful. Phichit had spent plenty of time watching both Yuuri and Victor during their last spring season, and remembered thinking hurdles looked like an awkward leap over oddly placed tiny fences. Even with Victor and Yuuri, who were both varsity State ranked hurdles champions, the motion was still disjointed and unsettlingly rhythmic. Seung-gil on the other hand was the epitome of strength and beauty.

His body sailed over each hurdle, his back foot clearing the top without so much as clipping the edge of the bar. The black hair that normally hung in disarray flowed back from his face, exposing the look of pure concentration as Seung-gil sprinted between each obstacle. Phichit was at a loss for words as he watched the two of them race around the track, finally releasing the breath he was holding when they came to rest at the halfway mark on the loop.

“He’s good,” Yuuri remarked, as they both watched Victor clap Seung-gil on the back, Victor’s bright smile a direct contrast to Seung-gil’s muted one. Neither of them look particularly winded, and Phichit marveled at the possibility that they could have been running faster. His mild crush on Seung-gil grew fourteen sizes and settled in his heart as permanent resident. He had never even spoken to Seung-gil and he had already decided they were definitely going to date.

“Next up!” Coach Celestino’s voice boomed from his place down the track.

Phichit felt Yuuri yank on his shirt sleeve, and turned in horror to realize that the next up meant them. He had never run a hurdle in his life, and was trying to process the rapid tips that Yuuri was whispering to him as they both leaned into a starting position. Phichit mocked Yuuri’s stance, the realization of how stupid this idea really was crashing onto him as the whistle signaled his doom.

The first line of sprinting went well. Phichit was on pace with Yuuri, as they had run together throughout their time as friends, even after Victor had started joining them. Even the first hurdle went better than Phichit expected, his year of observing Yuuri and Victor giving him at least some idea of what he needed to do. His foot clipped the top of the bar, not enough to knock him or the bar over and Phichit felt his confidence surge. Pushing himself to move faster, he overtook Yuuri as his best friend shouted a warning to slow down.

On his approach to the second hurdle, Phichit’s feet carried him too close to the bar and he stutter stepped in an attempt to make a last minute correction. When he leaped, his back foot caught the bar on the laces of his tennis shoe and he went crashing to the ground, a tangle of runner and metal as the hurdle weaved itself between his legs.

Scrambling, Phichit tried to unravel himself and get to his feet as Yuuri squatted next to him and Victor came running to his side. “I’m fine!” he shouted, wincing at his own volume as he tried to shove from the ground. His right ankle twisted and he found himself sprawled on his back, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him. Gritting his teeth, Phichit glared at the blue sky as if its happiness was offending him. He had never been so embarrassed in his life and he closed his eyes trying to suppress the tears.

“Are you alright?”

The voice was calm, low in tone and very close to Phichit’s face. Daring to open one eye, Phichit let out a small squeak when he discovered Seung-gil’s face hovering above his own. Unable to form words, Phichit shook his head, silently pointing at his right ankle.

“I can help, if that’s ok?” Seung-gil was peering at Phichit, studying his face with a gentle kindness. Phichit felt his heart flip over in his chest, the sure sign that he was already half in love after only two sentences. Nodding, still lacking the ability to speak, Phichit watched curiously as Seung-gil reached into his pocket. “Hurdles are a bitch,” Seung-gil commented, holding up a roll of medical tape to show Phichit, “I run with this is my pocket. I have become an expert at wrapping my own ankles and wrists.” Scooting in the grass, Seung-gil’s fingers lingered near Phichit’s shoe. “May I?” He asked, an uncertain whisper as he looked back at Phichit’s face.

“Um, sure…” Phichit replied, pushing himself up on the heels of his hands as he watched Seung-gil remove his shoe and gently pull off his sock. Seung-gil’s slender fingers were gentle as they prodded at Phichit’s ankle, making Phichit forget the pain as he watched them caress the quickly bruising area. He inhaled sharply when Seung-gil lifted his foot to place it in Seung-gil’s lap.

“You might need an x-ray to be safe, but I’ll wrap it a little and then we’ll get you back up to the school.” Seung-gil worked the tape over Phichit’s ankle, pausing only to show the injury to Coach Celestino before continuing to wrap it at the joint. The students around them laughed as Coach Celestino jokingly called Seung-gil the team’s new trainer, patting Seung-gil on the shoulder and asking him to aid Phichit in returning to the locker room. Phichit continued to sit in awe, blushing fiercely when Victor and Yuuri started flashing thumbs ups behind Seung-gil’s back.

Seung-gil sat back on his heels, smiling softly up at Phichit. “All done, do you think you can walk at all?” All of Seung-gil’s sentences were short, but Phichit found himself clinging to every word. Watching Seung-gil stand, Phichit stared for a moment at the hand that Seung-gil extended to him. Getting up his nerves, Phichit reached up and grasped Seung-gil’s hand.

Several things happened at once. Phichit’s ankle gave out as Seung-gil attempted to pull him to his feet. As Phichit fell, his injured leg flipped out from under him, catching between Seung-gil’s calves and knocking Seung-gil off of his feet. They landed together in a heap, Phichit’s back in the grass and Seung-gil’s chest pressed against Phichit’s.

The entire field erupted in catcalls and laughter, setting both Phichit’s and Seung-gil’s cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry!” Phichit squealed, waving a hand and accidentally smacking Seung-gil on the side of his head. “Oh gosh! For that too!” He covered his face with both of his hands and groaned as he let his head fall back into the grass.

“No worries,” Seung-gil said, the nervous chuckle escaping him as he pushed away from Phichit. “Let’s try again.” Bending down, Seung-gil hooked an arm under Phichit’s armpits and hauled him to his feet. Swiftly, Seung-gil tucked his free arm under Phichit’s knees and lifted him from the ground. “Better?”

 _Holy hell_ , screamed Phichit’s brain as he threw his arms around Seung-gil to cling to him. Shyly he smiled at Seung-gil, blushing when Seung-gil smiled back at him. “I’m sorry…” Phichit wasn’t sure why he was apologizing again, but his smile turned sheepish as Seung-gil smirked.

“No worries,” Seung-gil said again, setting off across the field toward the locker room. “You’re pretty light.” He continued to make his way toward the double doors, adjusting Phichit slightly in his arms. “Maybe though…” Seung-gil trailed off, leaning so Phichit could grab the handle of the locker room door and pull it open.

“What?” Phichit asked, tucking his ankle in as Seung-gil carried him through the doorway. Maybe Seung-gil wanted him to try to walk again, or maybe Seung-gil would want Phichit to reimburse him for the used tape. Phichit’s mind was a spinning whirl of possibilities, considering everyone except the one that Seung-gil presented.

“Maybe, since I carried you all this way, you would have lunch with me tomorrow? In garden, on your bench or mine.” Seung-gil pushed open the door to the trainer’s room, nodding at the female trainer as he put Phichit down on the padded table.

Phichit was speechless. He gawked at Seung-gil as Ms. Baranovskaya pressed on his ankle, ignoring the pain she was causing him to stare at Seung-gil’s face. Seung-gil looked around awkwardly as he waited for Phichit’s answer, and Phichit shook his head, realizing that he had screamed his acceptance inside of his own mind instead of saying it out loud. “Yes!” Phichit exclaimed, causing Ms. Baranovskaya to frown at him. “I would love that!”

“Ok, it’s a date then,” Seung-gil nodded, moving toward the door. Pausing, he turned around, biting his lower lip, “I’m Seung-gil by the way, I should have said that sooner.” There was another round of pinkness spreading over Seung-gil’s cheeks.

 “I’m Phichit,” happily Phichit waved from his place where Ms. Baranovskaya was trying to destroy his good mood by manipulating his screaming ankle, “and I can’t wait for lunch!” He couldn’t help the broad grin as Seung-gil nodded with a happy smile of his own, waving as Seung-gil walked out of the swinging doors.

Although he ended up with a sprained ankle, stuck on crutches for at least two weeks, and definitely not a part of the hurdle team, Phichit couldn’t help thinking this was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see this story continue, please let me know!!! 
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) who tolerates my obsession with the plague with a sense of humor and wonderful kindness.


End file.
